1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern forming method and a pattern forming apparatus for forming a pattern on a base.
2. Related Background Art
In a printer for executing printing by ejecting ink droplets onto a base, it is preferable that a head gap, which is a distance between the base and a recording head, have a constant interval. However, when the base has irregularities, the head gap is not kept constant. Accordingly, there is a possibility that the positions of ink droplets landing on the base are dispersed, and printing quality is deteriorated. Further, in a wiring forming apparatus for forming a wiring pattern by supplying a wiring pattern forming material to a base, it is contemplated that a problem arises in the quality of a wiring pattern formed by the apparatus due to a poor landing (dot placement) accuracy of the wiring pattern forming material.
To solve the above problems, there is disclosed a method of keeping the head gap constant even if a base has irregularities (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H8-80655).
When a wiring board having a laminated structure is formed using a print apparatus for forming a wiring pattern by supplying a wiring pattern forming material to a base, the pattern forming surface of the base is made irregular because the wiring pattern forming material is repeatedly supplied to the base.
The structure of a print apparatus of a conventional technology copes with the irregularities of the base itself and does not take the heights of substances such as a wiring pattern and the like formed by the print apparatus into consideration.